This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Advanced mass spectrometry courses are being conducted for students at Rockefeller University. The PI &Ileana Cristea also gave a component of the Proteomics Workshop that is held on an annual basis at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories.